A technology that is becoming increasingly common in gearboxes in vehicles is so-called “shift by wire” technology, in other words a system where there is no mechanical connection between the gear lever and the gearbox. Instead, such systems have an electronic connection between a gear selector, arranged in association with the gear lever, and the gearbox. The position of the gear lever in the gear selector is read off by a sensor arrangement that sends information about the position of the gear lever to the gearbox, whereupon a required gear position is assumed.
In systems with “shift by wire”, it is of great interest to be able to give the system a high level of reliability and the ability to indicate faults when faults arise, while at the same time the system must be able to operate with reduced performance in the event of a fault in one or more components in the system.